La Mascara
by monkeess
Summary: La vida de ayer no es la misma de hoy. Amenzas me amesechan cambiandolo todo. Llegaste de la nada, pero no encuentro el por que, tu Darien, te has colado en ella.


**Bueno, aqui va el intento de una nueva historia. **

**Por si no quedo claro anteriormente, no soy la dueña de los nombres de los personajes, pero si soy dueña de la historia.**

**Esta vez voy a intentar algo diferente, espero que salga algo bueno. **

**Espero que les guste este primer capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios, preguntas o abucheos : D.**

-

-

-

--

Su traje negro se mezclaba con la oscuridad de la noche volviéndolo sola una sombra. Una sombra que llevaba varias calles siguiendo mis pasos, no era la primera vez.-

-

-

-

Todo comenzó cuando la gran noticia salia a la luz, mi madre la "prestigiosa" ex primera dama, había tomado la decisión de separarse de mi padre después de no haber sido reelegido para seguir su mandato. Aunque duela saberlo, ella no fue una buena esposa, mucho menos una buena madre. Ella tal vez, era la mas interesada en eventos públicos, desde fiestas de farándulas hasta fiestas diplomáticas, donde presumía de su posición y todo lo que traía con ella. Por otro lado, mi padre era un hombre justo con su pueblo; pero por falsas acusación no siguió en la presidencia; amable y respetuoso no con los que les servia si no también con todo ser humano que cruzaba mirada.

Ahora mis padres fuera del circulo político y social eran solo personas que llevaban una vida de familia, no puedo decir como cualquier otra, por que ese no era el caso. Mi madre nunca estuvo presente en los momentos mas importante de mi vida, ya sea para mi graduación de la escuela superior, ni de las tantas presentación de violín que tanto me esforcé para que se sintiera orgullosa de mi, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia en acordarse de mi cumpleaños. ¿Adivinen quien fue? Si, así mismo, el único que siempre estuvo a mi lado, a pesar de tener miles de pendientes no solo nacionales si no internacionales, era mi padre.-

-

-

Después del escándalo ella aun seguía en la casa, toda una descarada. No se que pretendía, ya había puesto no solo en ridículo a mi padre, si no también logro que alguno que otro perdiera el respeto hacia el, pero mi padre era todo caballero, a pesar de todo nunca hablo mal de ella, no esparció por los vientos la mujerzuela que era y que aun la mantenía, tenia un gran corazón y por eso nunca bajo su mirada. Pero a medida que los días pasaban, se volvió insoportable, los gritos de ella a la hora de la madrugada exigiéndole a mi padre que le de el dinero, o las risas malévolas con aquellos muchachos que tenían la mitad de su edad, que hacían eco en todo la casa.

Ahora la repartición de la fortuna era de lo único que ella hablaba, mientras mi padre era consumido por el dolor.

No hacia falta dejar claro a quien apoyaba, ella no se merecía tener tanta atención, ni mucho menos el dolor de mi padre. En una de las cenas, le pedí a mi padre que le diera el dinero que aquella mujer pedía, así de una vez y por todas podríamos vivir tranquilos y comenzar una nueva etapa. Y como arte de magia, a los dos meses después que recibiera un cheque relleno de ceros, ella se borro de nuestro mapa, gracias a Dios.

-

--

-

El camino volvió a formarse, yo seria el apoyo de mi padre.

Ya las aguas volvieron a su nivel, nos mudamos a una casa mas pequeña y la gran cantidad de sirvientes se redujeron a uno. Comencé mis clases de violín por las noches mientras por el día trabaja ayudando a mi padre en el buffet de abogados que abrió después del escándalo. La verdad no es nada fácil trabajar en este ambiente, aparte de ser muy competitivo, los casos que se llevan son muy delicados ya que la mayoría de ellos van en contra grandes funcionarios o directores de grandes empresas manejadas por la mafia.

Las amenazas eran recibidas como el pan caliente, no había día que alguien no sufriera esta clase de acechos, bueno solo una persona todavía no las recibía y es era yo. Tal vez era por que me mantenía en un perfil bajo, y no me involucraba directamente en los juicios de los acusados, solo me encargaba de organizar las evidencias y presentar información de ellas…. Pero después de un tiempo aquella realidad cambio.

-

-

En unas de esas tarde de otoño, mientras el sonar de mi violín hacia presente, su presencia se impuso tras a media luz. Su piel blanca se opacaba por el brillo de sus ojos azules, y con su gran postura camino hacia mi instructor entregándole un papel que a poca vista pude ver que era un examen de ingreso.

El pelinegro se presento, su nombre era Darien Chiba, 27 años, violinista ya con muchas presentaciones bajo su brazo, pero sin calor en su corazón. . Pocas y cortas fueron sus palabras, no dijo mas de lo que no quería decir, este hombre se veía reservado, tímido hasta diría frió y calculador.

-

-

El teléfono suena…-

-

-

-

"Serena Tsukino, ¿como lo puedo asistir?" Pregunte…

"Solo se lo diré una vez, cuide sus pasos… mientras su padre sigua indagando y acusando a los BlackMoon, su vida estará en un hilo. Depende de UD. seguir viva, convenza a su padre que retire los cargos, UD ya no esta sola"

Aquella voz vacía… pero llena de frió concluyo sus palabras, solo que no pudo lograr su objetivo. No le tenía miedo, no me paralizaba la idea de ser amenazada. Sin perder tiempo busque la información de los tal BlackMoon y al encontrarla me di cuenta de lo que se trataba; venta ilegal de armas a países acusados de terrorismo; esa llamada telefónica nunca se llevo a cabo. Tras la invisibilidad de la situación, solo le comento a mi padre que le ayudare en el caso, no temía por mi vida ya que si no se hacia algo, la vida de miles personas inocentes se perderían, algo que nunca me perdonaría, tal vez piensen que este loca, pero creo que lo herede de mi padre.

Las veinticuatro horas del día se me hacían pocas, trataba de no dormir largas horas; no me podía dar el lujo de derrochar el tiempo tras los sueños. Mi padre se sorprendió el empeño que había puesto en el caso ya que empezaba abarcar más territorio en el tema. Empecé a usar los contactos especiales que debían uno que otro favor, y uno por uno dieron sus pruebas como grabaciones, fotografías, videos en fin todo lo que se necesitaba para culparlos, solo faltaba alguien dentro de esa organización quien los señalara como culpable a la hora del juicio. Algo imposible.

Aquella llamada la verdad no vacilaba, después que salía de mis clases, alguien me acompaña entre la oscuridad y el silencio. Podía escuchar sus pasos contra el pavimento, no eran nada silenciosos, tal vez no pretendían serlo. Pensé que esta persona jugaba al gato y al ratón, me dejaba saber que estaba allí, solo esperando el momento. Pero como aun no quiero caer en las garras, le hago parada al único taxi que viajaba por aquella oscura calle.

-

-

-

Me imagino que se acuerdan del nuevo estudiante que había ingresado hace unas semanas, el tal Darien, no lo mencionaba por que estaba fuera del cuadro, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Otro día largas horas de trabajo… no veo la hora de relajar mi mente tras las melodías de mi violín.

Llego a mi clase, me sorprendo al ver que el cuarto yacía a media luz y vació. Una paso al frente y me incorporo en el, miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que llegue atrasada 10 minutos, pero donde están los demás?

-

-

"La clase se cancelo" Escuche la voz de un hombre que reconocía pero entre olvidos, no sabia que estaba allí, no lo había visto por la oscuridad…

"¿Quien esta ahí?" Pregunto firme

"Darien Chiba, estoy en tu misma clase" Responde el cortante

"Y tu ¿que haces aquí?" Le pregunte, ya que si sabia que la clase estaba cancelada ¿por que se presento?

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta" Me contesto con sarcasmo.

"No estaba enterada que se había cancelado, pero si sabias, ¿por que viniste igualmente?" Pregunte

"No lo sabia, hace unos minutos otro instructor me lo dejo saber, bueno mejor me voy, buenas noches" Termino de decir mientras se paraba de su asiento y caminaba hacia la entrada, justo donde estaba parada. Sus pasos se acercaron y la suela de su zapato parecía flotar sobre la madera ya que no producía ruido alguno. Ese fue el primer momento que lo vi frente a frente, nuestras miradas se entrelazaron, y por cada paso que daba mi aliento se escapaba, la verdad este hombre era guapo, y su mirada misteriosa penetraba mi esencia. Sale por esa puerta, y sin darme vuelta a pasos ligeros tomo mi lugar sacando el violín del estuche y lo empiezo a tocar.

Cierro mis ojos y dejo que el violín se apodere de mis movimientos…. Cada nota que resuena entre aquellas paredes deja el dolor de mi alma, ocupado por anhelos de amor. Lagrimas acompañan aquella sinfonía, no es por que este triste, solo que el momento me llena de calor. Mientras seguía a solas en el cuarto, un segundo violín hace su grito de presencia, su eco era misterio y al asecho; abro mis ojos y lo encuentro frente a mí una vez mas. Su rostro descansaba sobre la base de su violín y sus manos se movían a la rapidez de la luz, con sus ojos cerrados, parecía expresar en aquella melodía la adrenalina de sus días volviendo mis sentimientos sordos. Y aquel momento termino…

"La verdad que tocas muy bien" Me dijo

"Gracias, tu también" Me limite a responder, algo en el generaba miedo en mi pero a la vez no podía quitar mis ojos sobre el.

"Gracias" Luego me acorde

"Pero tu no te habías ido, ¿por que regresaste?"

"Mientras esperaba el elevador escuche que empezabas a tocar el violín, y la curiosidad hizo que volviera mis pasos para poder acompañarte en la melodía"

"ahh" Solo deje escapar

"Aparte no es bueno que estas sola, hay mucha gente peligrosa ahí afuera" Al terminar esas palabras una sombra se forma detrás de la luz que se colaba por la puerta y un grito escapa de mis labios. El se acerca y siento que me envuelve entre sus brazos, de los cuales pude sentir sus músculos formados descansando sobre mi cuerpo.-

-

"No te preocupes, tal vez no es nada… igualmente no estas sola" Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada haciendo que el calor que salía de sus labios al pronunciar aquellas palabras rozaran con los míos. Deje que su colonia se impregnara no solo en mi ropa si no también en mi memoria mientras el miedo que sentía por el, se desvanecía en mis pies.-

Sin esperar dejo que mis brazos envuelvan su cintura contornado cada músculo de su espalda y me aferro a el con fuerza. Luego de unos minutos el miedo se esfumo junto aquella sombra. Y la verdad en ningún momento llegue a pensar que aquella sombra era parte de la amenaza.

"Disculpa no quise... Es que el miedo" Dije apenada mientras me separaba de el, haciendo que el frió tomara lugar.

"Gracias, me tengo que ir… nos vemos después" Agregue y sin perder tiempo marche, olvidándome de que tal vez alguien podía estar allí afuera para hacerme algo. Salgo del edificio dirigiendo mis pasos por aquellas oscuras calles; a los poco minutos siento que otro par de pasos hacen eco con los míos, acelero el mis pasos llevándolos a un pequeño trote y aquel extraño hizo lo mismo. En la primera calle doblo y para mi mala suerte era un callejón. Me escondí detrás de un vagón de basura, el olor era insoportable, me asomo para observar si pasaba alguien y veo que una sombra negra se detiene y luego escucho...

"Serena! ¿Serena estas ahí?"

"¿Darien?" Dije en voz baja

"Serena!" Escucho que vuelve a gritar, me levanto agradeciendo que era el y no alguien mas que estaba llamando mi nombre y digo

"Diablos Darien! Me sacaste el corazón, juraba que alguien me seguía" Dije mientras me acercaba a el…

"Perdón por haberte asustado, pero te olvidaste tus cosas y salí a buscarte, como no te encontré cerca empecé a correr y a la distancia vi que doblabas en esta calle, y cuando seguí me di cuenta que era un callejón pero no estabas por eso grite tu nombre" El me respondió mientras me pasaba el violín, pero entonces pensé… 'si el solo me vio unos instante, la otra persona si me estaba siguiendo y si el no hubiera llegado a tiempo, de seguro algo me iba a suceder'

"Serena" Escuche a Darien decir mientras dejaba su mano vagar frente mi rostro

"Serena ¿estas bien?" Otra vez mas…

"Si, disculpas me quede pensando" Respondí todavía preocupada.

"Pero que haces caminando a estas horas de la noche, ¿por que no manejas?" Pregunto el confundido, ya que el sabia quien yo era.

"La verdad, no tengo tiempo de hacer ejercicios y mi casa no esta lejos de aquí, así que aprovecho y camino un poco" Respondí mientras los dos dirigíamos los pasos fuera del callejón.

"Entiendo, pero considero que es muy peligroso" Agrego y quedo unos segundos en silencio mientras miraba alrededor, no podía adivinar que pensamiento estaba corriendo por su mente, pero por su rostro fruncido podía notar duda y preocupación.

"Vamos, te voy acompañar" Dijo prácticamente ordenándome, comando que obedecí sin objetar ni preguntar.-

-

-

Mientras que asentábamos nuestros pasos el silencio de nuestras palabras aturdían. Podía escuchar su fuerte respirar y mi miedo se desvaneció. El sostenía su mirada fija hacia el frente y parecía estar alerto a lo que ocurría alrededor, de momento pensé que el sabia que alguien mas estaba sobre nuestra sombra. Pero a su lado no le di importancia.

Llegamos a destino sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra…

"Llegamos bien… que pases buenas noches Serena" Dijo fríamente mientras clavaba sus mirada con la mía.

"Gracias… buenas noche para ti también Darien" Y sin mas esperar se dio la vuelta y marcho. Vi como se alejaba sin ni siquiera voltear, no se que esperaba…pero creo que sabia que es lo que quería y eso era ver mi reflejo en su ojos.

- -

-

-

"La próxima vez que vuelvas a cometer otro error no volverás a respirar" Dijo un hombre cuyo rostro la sombra escondía.

"Lo siento le prometo que no volverá a suceder" Logro decir la victima forzando sus cuerdas vocales que eran aplastadas por unas fuertes manos.

-

-

Ahora en mi cama el sueño no puedo conciliar, ¿Por qué sigo viendo su rostro al cerrar mis ojos? La verdad no entiendo por que no puedo borrarlo de mi mente, si su rostro pierde su encanto tras la frialdad de su mirada….

-

-

Sin saber en que momento… cerré mis ojos y caí en el sueño profundo.

-

-

Las semanas transcurrieron al mismo ritmo que aquella noche, no había momento que no me sintiera sola. Hasta en los pasillos del instituto, juraba que la mirada de alguien me asechaba. Y mientras los días pasaban mis energías se gastaban con más frecuencia, estar todo el día pendiente algún cambio… pero al final nunca me atacaban ni intentaban algo contra mí.

El caso de BlackMoon ya estaba listo, pero se detuvo. No podíamos hacer nada si su hijo, Zafiro BlackMoon no atestiguaba en contra de su padre. Zafiro fue quien contacto a mi padre y le dio pistas por donde empezar a buscar las pruebas, pero estaba en nosotros conseguirlas. El no podía hacer mas que aquello, le parecía un bajeza y un acto despreciable que su padre se involucrara en la mafia, el contrabando y asesinatos, pero después de todo era su padre y el con solo una palabra podría destruir no solo su vida si no también su consuelo, la mujer que el amaba.

No había muchas opciones, o el lo acusaba o nosotros tendríamos que buscar a otro testigo o pruebas que hablar por si solas. –

-

-

Desde aquella noche, Darien y yo nunca más cruzamos palabras, solo una que otra mirada, pero de su voz ni la sombra.

-

-

-

Las noches eran mas tranquilas, y los días menos estresantes, ya que no estaba pendiente a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Las miradas que me asechaban cesaron, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Regresaba a casa por el mismo camino de todas las noches… y cuando menos me lo esperaba.

"Creo que te confiaste mucho" Dijo una voz de alguien que estaba parado detrás de mi, no lo escuche llegar.

"Veo que el tenia razón, "mientras menos te lo esperas será mas fácil" dijo el, y como siempre no se equivoco" Y con esas palabras aun de espalda tomo mis brazos y los sujeto con fuerza con sus dos manos. Quise gritar pero otra voz hablo mientras cubría mi boca con un paño.

"¿No estarás pensando en gritar o si?" Pude notar la burla en sus palabras, pero no pude ver sus rostros. Y mientras mas intentaba hablar, el químico que había en aquel paño se introducía en mí, y en segundos mis sentidos empezaban a fallar. Mis fuerzas se agotaban mientras mi visión se volvía ciega, ya no podía mantenerme de pie y mis ojos se cerraron sin saber que mas.

-

-

-

No supe cuantas horas ni minutos permanecí dormida, mucho menos sabia donde iría a parar todo esto. Aquella amenaza tomo lugar, a pesar de haber despertado no me atrevía abrir mis ojos, tenia miedo de saber donde me encontraba.

Ya con mis sentidos recuperados casi por completo, sabia que estaba acostada en una cama y mi cabeza reposaba sobre una almohada, cuyo perfume me cautivo muchas noches atrás. Con miedo y sin esperar abro mis ojos mientras me enderezo en la cama y me encuentro con sus ojos.

-

"¿Darien?" Fueron mis palabras al sorprenderme que el estaba allí.

-

-

-

-

Gracias una vez mas... y hasta el proximo capitulo

Cariño

Cattiva...

MJ Gatica


End file.
